


Jealousy

by panchampion



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/M, M/M, mostly just barry pining, no actual lucas/dawn, one sided barry/lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panchampion/pseuds/panchampion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not Lucas' fault that he, for some completely inexplicable reason, decided to like Dawn more than Barry. And it's definitely not Barry's fault that he's maybe a little bit jealous about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> a really short drabble. mostly just a rambling headcanon. enjoy!

Sometimes Barry felt like he was a terrible best friend, and lately, it was more than just sometimes.

It wasn’t his fault, really. It isn’t like he chose to develop this unhealthy and frankly, very annoying yet very deep crush on Professor Rowan’s cute, charming assistant, Lucas.

And it also wasn’t his fault that Lucas, for some completely unfathomable reason, chose to like Dawn better than him. That was definitely beyond his control.  
Sometimes Barry felt like he made too many excuses, but that wasn’t his fault either. There were just a lot of things he didn’t have the power to get a handle on. Like how he got ridiculously, uncontrollably jealous when Lucas spoke to Dawn, sought out Dawn, helped Dawn, always Dawn, Dawn, Dawn, and never him. And that was why he was a terrible friend. Because sometimes he kind of resented her for it, but it wasn’t Dawn’s fault either. She couldn’t help that Lucas maybe liked her just a little bit better.

Okay, maybe a lot bit better.

Barry knew that that was his fault.

After all, Lucas was the epitome of calm, cool, and collected. He was so smart and nonchalant about everything. Barry had seen him work with the professor. He could figure things out just like that, making calculations and deductions about whatever they were studying or looking for. Barry knew that Lucas would make a great scientist someday. Barry, on the other hand, probably wasn’t going to amount to anything. He had lost every single one of his battles with Dawn since leaving Twinleaf. It was crystal clear to see that she had a better shot at the Pokémon League.

Besides, Barry was completely opposite Lucas. He was loud, brash, much too headstrong, and he didn’t think. He would run headfirst into things without deciding what to do beforehand all too often. Lucas would always stand back and analyse the situation first, bouncing ideas off of Dawn until they came up with a plan. He liked Dawn better because she was logical, like him. They fit. Barry would never have that kind of easy collaboration with the other. Then they’d come and rescue Barry from whatever mess he’d made, Dawn being kind and reassuring and Barry just sighing and rolling his eyes with irritation. Then, as soon as Dawn’s attention was off of Barry it was back on Lucas and Barry felt like the third wheel. They were always cutting him out, and Barry knew it probably wasn’t intentional on Dawn’s part, but it hurt to know that Lucas didn’t want him there and Dawn let it happen.

This was how it went every single time Rowan had them work together.

He thought about this a lot, wondering if maybe he should just stop bothering them. Dawn was perfectly capable of taking down Team Galactic on her own, and Lucas was more than willing to help her. Not me, though. Sometimes it didn’t feel like it was worth it. Lucas never paid him any mind anyway. He was just the annoying best friend that, when it came down to it, would probably get in the way if Lucas ever decided to make a move on Dawn. Barry considered over and over again just staying out of their way and filling the pokédex on his own. It would have been easy enough.

But then he got the call from Professor Rowan to meet at the library in Canalave City, and he couldn’t say no to the professor, whether or not Lucas would be there.

So while Rowan talked to them about the old Sinnoh legends and what they had to do with Team Galactic Barry tuned him out, focusing solely on the way Lucas gazed absently at Dawn, and Barry knew that he would do anything to get him to look at him like that. And maybe it was worth it, because as long as he got to be around the other boy, he could at least pretend that look was for him, and that made things a tiny bit easier.


End file.
